<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AS[其实是双箭头] by Sho1206</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087083">AS[其实是双箭头]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sho1206/pseuds/Sho1206'>Sho1206</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sho1206/pseuds/Sho1206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>＊AS<br/>＊小故事 一篇完<br/>＊偏现实向<br/>＊有肉 请酌情食用</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>AS[其实是双箭头]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>＊AS<br/>＊小故事 一篇完<br/>＊偏现实向<br/>＊有肉 请酌情食用</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>暗恋一个人，是怎么样的心情？</p>
<p>不知道从几时开始留意那个人，不知道几时那过度的留意变成了不能说出的喜欢。</p>
<p>那个人总是不按常理出牌，总是出人意料，总是惊为天人，总是能让自己完全没有办法。</p>
<p>勇于尝试的自己，面对那人却变得小心翼翼。藏在心里的话都通过节目用开玩笑的方式说出来，貌似这样就能成全了自己心里的渴望。不能让他知道，不能越界，不想改变和他之间的关系。因为他总是太温柔，不想给他过多的负担。只要能只要能作为团员一直看着他就很好。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“翔酱～～我怕黑啦…”边说着边小碎步推着樱井要进到房间里面去。</p>
<p>什么烂鬼理由，相叶君你真的别再这样靠近了…</p>
<p>“你的房间就在楼上啦，很快就走得到的了，乖，回去。”</p>
<p>好不容易哄得人回到门口，那人垂头丧气的样子真像被人抛弃的小动物。</p>
<p>抱歉哦，相叶君。</p>
<p>“翔酱最近都好冷淡…”</p>
<p>“哈？”</p>
<p>相叶停在门口，转身看着樱井的样子有点委屈。</p>
<p>“最近都很少和我互动。”</p>
<p>低着头，偏长的刘海遮住了眼睛，樱井看不太清面前这人眼里流动的情绪。</p>
<p>“我……”</p>
<p>“翔酱是不是讨厌我了。”</p>
<p>“怎么可能？！”</p>
<p>门被人关上，相叶一步一步的把樱井压到玄关的墙上。</p>
<p>“那就是喜欢我。”</p>
<p>带着酒气的呼吸打在樱井脸上，两人的醉意似乎又添了几分。</p>
<p>“你喝醉了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>喜欢一个人，是怎么样的心情？</p>
<p>不知道从几时开始总会想起那个人，那人像流星一样闪耀的眼睛落在他心里，长出了叫喜欢的花束。</p>
<p>喜欢那人目光追随他的样子，喜欢和他互动，和他一起在舞台上搞怪，一起跳舞。喜欢被他夸奖，被他称作天才，喜欢装傻完后那人假装要打他却挥空的动作。喜欢看他笑，听他笑。</p>
<p>想贴近他，想逗他，想依赖他，想和他在一起。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“翔酱为什么不承认？为什么不敢承认？”</p>
<p>面前的人有点失控，而樱井他自己也是。</p>
<p>“我是喜欢你呀，没有人不喜欢你吧…”</p>
<p>“你知道我说的不是这种喜欢。”</p>
<p>“……我不知道。”</p>
<p>隐藏的情感被发现了肯定要否认，再不行，那只能逃了。</p>
<p>“抱歉…”</p>
<p>樱井推开了相叶，想往房间里逃，只要现在不面对这个人，明天依旧可以当什么都没有发生。</p>
<p>“翔酱怎样才能懂呢？”</p>
<p>手腕被抓住，整个人被扯回到原来的位置。缩短的距离，贴近的鼻息，随即跟上的是落在嘴角的吻。</p>
<p>“嗯？！！！”</p>
<p>相叶看着充满疑惑的大眼睛忍不住笑出了声。</p>
<p>“翔酱比我还要天然吧，我都这么明显了还不知道。我喜欢你啊。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>两个人互相喜欢，是什么样的心情？</p>
<p>原来从来都不是独自一人的呼唤，那个人都有听到，并给予了回应。每一次对视，每一个拥抱，每一次的牵手都被赋予了意义。</p>
<p>像当初他们一起在千叶的海边吹着风，听着歌，要说的话都交给了远方的夕阳。现在互相对视着，想说的话都融化在漫长又缠绵的吻里。</p>
<p>相叶护着樱井的后脑，细细舔过他嘴里的每一寸。轻咬那人丰满的唇部，卷起舌头轻吸。两人从玄关吻到卧室，吻得东倒西歪，天昏地暗。相叶的吻和他的人一样，温柔且富持续力。樱井被他压在床上继续吻，像是过了一个世纪，缺氧带来的眩晕让他们不得不暂停一下。</p>
<p>“亲太久啦…”</p>
<p>“没办法嘛，翔酱嘴巴好软好好亲哦～”</p>
<p>不给樱井害羞的时间，相叶低头继续吻他。手探进衣服里乱摸，找到胸前的凸起轻捏，收获了黏腻的声音。</p>
<p>贴合的身体很快感受到彼此的变化，撩起樱井的衣服，从胸口一路吻到腹部。那人有点受不了，扭了扭腰身，转而又被相叶固定住。</p>
<p>“翔酱好厉害呀，鼓起来了耶。”</p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>能把这种事说得这么直白又不会令人觉得奇怪的也只有相叶了吧。</p>
<p>修长的手指摸上隔着棉质内裤的部位，沿着形状上下挠抓按压，连续不断的抚摸让樱井从脚趾痒到头顶，前端渐渐变得有些湿润。勾住内裤边缘，一把扯下，勃发的欲望就这样弹了出来。</p>
<p>“唔！！……”</p>
<p>突然被湿润包裹住的感觉让樱井不自觉的抓紧床单。柔软的舌头沿着柱身游走，在顶端舔弄打圈。场景太过刺激，樱井就快要忍不住。</p>
<p>“雅纪…不要了……起来…”</p>
<p>听到他喊了自己的名字，那人反而加快了速度，更卖力吞吐和讨好，深含了好几次。</p>
<p>樱井用着最后的理智把相叶推开，液体喷在他的腹部还有大腿上，眼里充满着湿气，这景象令人口干舌燥。不过相叶不打算做到最后，他们才刚开始，以后有的是时间。</p>
<p>转身想找纸巾擦拭时被人抓住，那人抓得很用力。</p>
<p>“雅纪，我想要你，现在。”</p>
<p>让以后什么的见鬼去吧！太在乎导致的顾虑已经让他们错过了太多，他们已经等得够久了。</p>
<p>相叶就着刚射出来的东西开拓后面的入口，时不时望向樱井观察他的表情。试探着按压，循序渐进。颤抖来得突然，他找到了，那一点。等三只手指都可以轻易的进出后，他脱掉身上碍事的衣物，形状分明的腹肌让樱井看得有些分神。</p>
<p>“翔酱，可以了吗。”</p>
<p>回应他的是急切的吻，像是要把他吃掉。</p>
<p>挤开入口，向未知的领域前进，等全部没入后两人都松了口气。缓慢的碾磨到稳定的律动，一点点堆积着快感。朝着刚刚找到的那点顶过去，身下的人忍不住发出甜腻的呻吟，四肢发软，不住颤抖着。</p>
<p>相叶舔了舔嘴唇，调整了速度。附身朝那甜腻的发出口吻去，身下深深的捣弄，感受被紧致包围的舒适，把对方的甜蜜吃进嘴里。</p>
<p>“翔酱，你好厉害啊～”</p>
<p>“能不能不别…………啊！”</p>
<p>他整个人被抱了起来，突然的位置变换让相叶进得更深。樱井皱着眉，承受着灭顶的快感，两手无力的挂在对方的颈部。</p>
<p>肌肤紧贴，感受对方的心跳。他们又开始亲吻，嘴唇湿漉漉，身体软绵绵。相叶觉得怀里的人就像一朵超大超甜的棉花糖，他在云里，雾里，翻滚，探索。</p>
<p>樱井喊着相叶的名字，不用再像平常那样压抑自己。不用再隐藏，不用再小心翼翼。所有的不安，彷徨，说不清又道不明的情绪在听到相叶说出喜欢的时候变为了欢喜。</p>
<p>此时他们是跳动的火焰，炙热得令人难以靠近。有人在火里呼唤恋人的名字，有人甘愿走入这场火海。火光熊熊，火花四溅，他们对视着交代了彼此。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“翔酱，我喜欢你。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“雅纪，我也喜欢你。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>七夕快乐</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>